The Four Musketeers:Love won't Always Win
by ShimmerStar5
Summary: This story is my own but i don't own Connor Kenway, jt belongs to Assassin's creed and it's ceator company. But anway, this story takes place years after we last saw Connor in the games he was featured or seen in and he tells us and his kids the story of his three former lovers, in which that's how i got the name of the four musketeers. Contains: sadness and love scenes.Hope u like


**Good evening everyone and happy early New Year's Eve. I decided to make a story based on the game Assasin's Creed III, in which will take place many years later when our main protagonist Connor Kenway, will be around 60 years old. Yes people, Connor will be a old man. This story will have two or three chapters and maybe a bonus one, if I feel like it. For this chapter though, we will introduce Connor and his kids sitting together outside on wood and his youngest daughter asking him to tell a story about love and if he loved anyone else besides their mom, Connor's loving wife. Now that you know the first part of the setting, I hope you all enjoy this story as much as I will.**

The Four Musketeers: Love won't always win

 _By: shimmer star 5_

The kids surrounded papa, sitting on wood while Papa relaxes and watches nature playing around him and society. Mama invited friends over to have company with while her husband spends time with the kids. For those who don't know the names, their names are: Ionhioté (the youngest child, a daughter), Edward or Takoné(The middle child) and Conner jr (The oldest child). Now back with Conner outside, Ionhioté was a curious little child. But a unique one too. She has "The Gift" in which that gives her the ability to have a eye like a hawk.

Ionhioté's curiousity got the best of her and she wanted to ask Papa something in which she did,"Papa, I have a question to ask you." Connor's gaze was snapped and he looked at his little girl with a soft smile,"What is it my love, what has your curiosity got you to think about now?" His little girl giggles at her father's little teasing and says," I wanna know if you...loved anyone else besides Mama, before you married her." Connor stared at her for a few second and then placed his hand under and on his chin, rubbing it while thinking.

Ionhioté frowned and thought that her father's silence meant that she either asked a inappropriate question or that it might've brought some bad memories of some sort. She started to apologize,"I'm sorry papa, I never meant to offend you in anyway or make you remember bad thoughts if there is any." Connor smilled and cupped his baby girl's cheek,"It's alright darling, I will tell all of you some stories, don't you all want a story or two, maybe even three?" Ionhioté and her brothers giggled and chanted yes. Connor chuckled at his children's reactions and excitement."Okay then, listen well and interrupt for any questions as much as you want, unless if I tell you no, Ionhioté." The boys smirked as their little sister playfully glared at papa and stick her tounge at her silly brothers.

 _Author speaking: okay you guys. Now I will list three names of Connor's former lovers and each will have a story with it. For this chapter, the first story will be about a girl, not his wife though. Another girl named, Rachel Johnson Bryant. Hope you all like it. Oh yeah, before I forget, the story telling will be in Connor's point of view. Now you can enjoy._

 **Rachel:**

The first story I will tell you all is about a young lady named Rachel Johnson Bryant. It was a complicated relationship in some ways. She played with my heart, I kinda played with hers. We were very young though and inexperienced with love. So we were silly. Anyway, we met in 1768, when I was fifteen. Your grandmother was already dead and I was trying to fit in with the colonist and their vision of America. Rachel had auburn brown hair, green eyes and a curvy but slender figure. Her skin was olive like and her teeth were pearly whites.

She knew that I was new in their colony and she was one of the first people who actually was kind to me and try to make me feel welcome."Hello, I'm Rachel J. Bryant,the daughter of Joseph Bryant. What is your name?" Her voice was light and silky, I'm telling you. But I was afraid of telling my real name that I was born with because it would sound really difficult and funny. _/third point of view:_ Ionhioté frowned,"But papa,Why would anyone think your name is funny and difficult?" Connor smilled and smoothed out her baby hairs." It's because my name is Ratonhnhakéton. Also, before you ask, it's pronounced as Ra-doon-ha-ge-doon." _/continuing with the story:_

Indeed I tell her in the best way I can that my name is weird. But, she didn't believe me at all (laughs). She even said to my face,"Nonsense! You should be proud of your name, no matter how weird it is. If you don't then, your an idiot." That's when I fell in love with her. I told her my name and she was right, she didn't made fun of it, in fact she did the opposite. Rachel loved my name.

We were best of friends for a couple of months, then I decided to confess my feelings towards her. One day, me and Rachel were walking in the forest and just spending time with each other. I spotted a lotus,lily and sunflower and I plucked them out and stopped Rachel in her tracks."What is it Ratonhnhakéton,what is the matter?" I smilled at her shyly and presented my flowers. She widened her eyes and smilled back at me,"Nothing is wrong Rachel..it's just that, I love you and I hope that you agree to be my lover." At first I thought I saw a snicker on her face and I became afraid for a second, thinking that she thought I wasn't worthy. But then she smilled and...kissed me. Yes, Rachel was my first kiss. It was weird at first, but became really nice. I'm not gonna tell you kids the details though (laughs)." Of course, of course I will be your lover." I felt like the happiest boy in he world.

But it should've known that somethings was up with Rachel, that one day..she will betray me. (Connor looks down as tears softly went down his face. Ionhioté cupped it and wiped his tears away."Papa, you don't have to finish and tell us the.." Connor shooked his head and started to tell the rest of the story.) Anyway, One afternoon, me and Rachel were spending time together as usual, but hugging, holding hands and kissing every now and then. Rachel suddenly pushed me towards a tree and big arms wrapped around me too tightly. I was slammed onto the ground and I was stripped of my clothing.

I screamed and begged Rachel for help but she didn't. Instead she laughed and got in my face with a evil look. She grinned like a crocodile and said to me ever so softly,"Do you really think I would be your lover and friend, you dirty dark Indian. You are mistaken little man, why would I possibly marry you while I could marry the handsomest man on the earth who is just like me," Rachel pointed to her pale skin and shoved it in my face."The only reason I agreed to be your friend and lover is because I needed to help someone who wants to humiliate dirty beast like you." Rachel changed completely, she looked like a monster and her laugh was so evil that the little hairs on my body shook violently and raised up in the air. She took a big branch and smack me unconscious.

What I remembered next is waking up and feeling pain all over my fragile body and hands sliding up and down softly like a feather. Then I heard a deep voice," you can go now, if you can (chuckles)." I tried, I really did. But I couldn't even hold myself up. I tried speaking to my mysterious captor,"Where is...my..cl..clothes?" The captor told me that I need to go naked, I won't get my clothes back. I started to cry as the mysterious person left the room, dumb move on his part. I spotted my clothes, quickly grabbed them and place them on myself.

Even though I was in pain, I ran for my life. I was as fast as eagle, sneaky as a crocodile and as slick and slippery as a seal. I was able to escape safely and I went into hiding with the village, as for Rachel the queen of crocodiles, I never spoke or uttered a word to her again.

 _Author speaking: Now we will go back to third point of view, to see the reactions of the kids._

Ionhioté was saddened by what she was hearing. Same thing with Edward and Connor Jr. Edward walked up to his father and hugged him,"What those two idiots did to you is immoral and they deserved to die! What happened to them?" Connor patted his son's back and answered,"Rachel died from an unknown sickness and the captor, his name is Hacksaw Peterson Hardwell, but I recently learned that he is..still alive." Edward pulled away quickly in shock. He later learned from his father that the guy had blond hair with some gray hair strands, Buffy arms and wears his favorite red shirt that says,"We rule and Indians are slaves!" In which made Edwards really angry.

He saw something within the bushes behind his father and guess what? It matched every single detail Connor described. Edward excuses himself and secretly grabbed his bow and arrows. He stands on a small shed he and his dad made and shot the man, in which it is Hacksaw, right in the heart harshly two times. Hacksaw gasped and slumped down, dead. Edwards returned just in time to not cause suspicion and to hear another story from his father.

"You guys wanted to hear every story of who I loved, not all of them were happy times though, except for one I guess..hmm, maybe yes. Anyway, you guys are in for a long haul until dinner, I think."

 **That's the end of this chapter you guys. Thank you all for reading for those who are reading this story. I never wrote a assassin's creed story before so I hope I did well and feel free to give kind and helpful advice and reviews, make sure they are truthful also. It's really sad of how Rachel betrayed our poor Connor and broke his little heart. Also for those who were a little confuse near the end of the story, basically Rachel played with Connor's feeling because he is an Indian decent and betrayed him to Hacksaw, in which the dude later on raped him. Again, thank you all for reading and stay tuned to my next chapter that will introduce another old lover of Connor's that was also sad but...didn't betray Connor like Rachel did. And yes, everyone except for Connor and his kids, except the boys's names are my own. Bye everyone, please love, favorite and send comments/reviews to my story and have a happy new year. Love you all, bye. And happy (very soon or by the time you read this) News years and 2018. :)**


End file.
